


Moments

by littlemsbookworm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsbookworm/pseuds/littlemsbookworm
Summary: “Pairs like you two are hard to find.”





	

The story of how they met is long and complicated, and they tell it in slightly differing ways.  Her version is straightforward and simple. His is much grander, but never fails to mention the mustard on her lip during their first meeting.

  
When in England, she is known as “the wife of the famous magizoologist”. In America, he is “the husband of the famous auror”. Neither really enjoys their own fame, instead taking greater pride in the achievements of the other.

  
He can befriend creatures that the most powerful wizards would flee from in seconds, tame chimeras, and walk fearlessly into the dens of manticores.  She can brave the wickedest parts of the underworld, contend with conmen, smugglers and criminals of all kinds, and come out victorious. They both bend the rules a bit more than they’d like to let on.

  
He hates the sound of his voice- the stutters, the mumbles, the way a sentence never seems to find its way completely out of his mouth in one piece. She loves nothing more than to listen to him for hours on end.

  
Being the husband of an auror means there is unceasing worry that never really leaves his mind when she isn’t with him- a constant unease deep in the pit of his stomach and a voice in the back of his mind constantly voicing the fear of what might happen. It’s long nights spent apart where the only thing he can think of is the absence of her warmth beside him, and the flood of relief when she finally returns.

  
To many she is obstinate, restrained, and unceasingly focused. To most he is peculiar, eccentric, and unpredictable. To him, she is an island among the crashing waves of change and uncertainty in his life. To her, he is a song she still doesn’t quite know the words to but hums along with all the same.

  
There’s a way his face lights up that makes the breath catch in her throat every time. There’s a certain laugh that sometimes springs from her lips that he considers his favorite sound in the world.

  
Neither one is really any good at being romantic, especially in public. “ _If you’d just_ do _the stuff you’re both thinkin’ about and stop frettin’ about it you’d get a lot farther”_ Queenie quips. She isn’t sure whose face burns redder.

  
When she lays her head on his shoulder his heart accelerates. When he holds her in his arms, she wishes time would stop.

  
Sometimes late at night they trade stories about scars and scrapes- curled together, tracing lines and arcs on each other’s bodies.  His come in all shapes and sizes, from tiny bite-marks along the collarbone to a large swath of burned flesh that he attributes to a particularly feisty cast of fire crabs. Hers are smaller- curves and slashes along arms and across her chest- the marks of hundreds of curses. Each finds the other’s far more interesting.  

  
Now and again she catches Queenie watching them with a mysterious little smile. When she asks about it, her sister only laughs.

_  
“Pairs like you two are hard to find.”_


End file.
